


Four Weeks Ago

by inspired_fandom_writer



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_fandom_writer/pseuds/inspired_fandom_writer
Summary: The reader is stressed about school, and The Doctor pops in.





	Four Weeks Ago

School was so stressful and it just started. To better myself I took more challenging classes… I’m starting regret that decision now. In my math class I feel like an idiot, but somehow I have an A+ in that class. Don’t ask me how because I really don’t know how I pulled it off.  Then there’s my Pre-Biomedical class. This teacher’s teaching methods are so old, they don’t even work anymore. Which brings me to where I am now, sitting in my room trying to annotate this textbook. I was trying to memorize the components of the skeletal system when I heard a familiar wheezing and groaning. The TARDIS.

“Doctor, don’t you dare.” The TARDIS was starting to appear in my room. My papers started to fly everywhere. Like usual, he disregarded the “No popping into my room” rule. “Dammit Doctor. Not now.” The blue box finished materializing and the engine stopped.

The madman stepped out in his dark Crombie coat, white button-up, dark trousers, and his black boots. “Well come on, let’s go on this big adventure before school starts.”

“Doctor, school started three weeks ago. I told you this.” My arms crossed over my chest in frustration. He told me he’d be back in time to take me on one more trip before school started back up. I mean dude has a time machine and still manages to be late.

“Fine, fine let’s go now. I was thinking Woodstock. Doctor Disco is in the mood for a concert. I’ll have you back by tomorrow morning”

“That’s what you said last time, you got the date wrong and brought me back a month earlier. And I can’t go I have too much work that you just blew all over the room.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, “Oh you humans and your pointless studying. Your tiny brains forget everything anyways.”

Did he really just say that? “Doctor I can’t go out right now. I’ll probably end up pulling an all-nighter just to remember the human body systems” I started gathering my papers around the room.

“Okay, I’ll go get you coffee. Be back soon.” He went back into the TARDIS and flew off to go bring coffee.

**FOUR WEEKS LATER**

I was in my room prepping for my math test when the sound of the TARDIS was in my room.

“Not again!” This time, I managed to grab all my stuff.

“Okay I got the coffee,” he said while stepping out if the box. “Why is your face doing that face thingy again?”

“Doctor that was four weeks ago.”


End file.
